stellersandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Draw's Next Top Model cycle 15: Winners Edition 1
Draw's Next Top Model Cycle 15: Winners Edition #1 is the 15th cycle of the main series: Draw's Next Top Model and is also the final cycle of Draw's Next Top Model. ''This cycle will feature 16 previous winners from both ''Draw's Next Top Model and'' Sims' Next Top Model'', competing together. The slogan of this cycle is: "The Battle is on". This cycle ultimately had no winner, instead, the top 3 of this cycle: Samantha Ward, Tahnee Bennett '''and '''Thylin Floys will compete with top 3 of Draw's Next Top Model Cycle 16: Winners Edition #2 to find out the ultimate winner. Judges This cycle the judging table increase its size.' Nguyễn Yến Nhi' remains the host and one of the main judges.' Tyra Banks' and Miss J.Alexander '''also join the judging table. This cycle has 2 more main judges: Alex Perry'''-Fashion designer and main judge in Australia's Next Top Model and Naomi Campbell, a 'main mentor in ''The Face. '' Changes and twists This cycle's elimination format follows the same format of America's Next Top Model. However, the host always leaves at least 3 models, represent 3 worst models in that week. Those models would have 1, or 2 challenges to prove themselves that they deserve to be in the next week. This challenge was removed in episode 6. *'Optional photo shoots and jobs: To make it similar to Inner Model, a reality modeling competition from Sims3MovieNetwork. ''The models are allowed to get outside to have jobs such as runways or photo shoots. During the cycle, the girls didn't get told about the function of this. But if a model goes for a job, she would get +1 call-out in the main call-out order. In (a) certain week(s), models would have to look for jobs to fight for chances to make it to the next week, instead of attending photoshoot(s) the host assign. *'Wildcard:' This cycle feature Kau'i Kahananui - Winner of Floridakilos33 cycle 3 - who entered at the beginning of episode 2 as she is a secret contestant. Prizes This cycle had no winner, but the top 3 of '''Draw's Next Top Model Cycle 15: The Final One' would receive: *A cover and 6-page spread for '' i-D, VanityFair magazine'' for each model in 3 first months in 2018 *50.000$ each. Pathcode After revealing the finalists. Every 2,3 days. A video, known as "Pathcode" was released. Each video tells a single model in a random city across the globe at certain times, each model has their different stories. But all ended up being hypnotized by a lady (She was Nhi) and all disappeared from the place. It was revealed that all of the first letter from all of the city names, come up together would create a sentence: "Cuộc chiến bắt đầu". This is the Vietnamese translation of the main slogan: "The battle is on" of the cycle. Contestant (Information stated is correct at the start of the competition) *Vietnamese's given name is put at the end of the full name. *Vittoria previously participated in MUSE™, Tahnee participated in Inner Model. All are not Sims' Next Top Model, but those models were ultimately casted for unannounced reasons. *Thylin had participated in Lu Sntmfan's SNTM cycle 8 before DNTM, but this information was overlooked as she was chosen to represent the DNTM team. Call-out Order *During the finalist call-out, Anh, Nhi, Thylin were called collectively as wildcards. Additionally, Delta, Erin, Gabrielle, Jerrica, Kojii, Tahnee landed at the bottom 6. However, Yến Nhi decided that all of them would be finalists. *In episode 1, Line and Thylin were called 1st and 2nd. However, were only deemed as the runner-ups of the week. Nhi was called 3rd, but she received Best photo. Additionally, after Anh's and Gabrielle's elimination. Kau'i entered the competition. *The elimination round of episode 5 was divided into 2 parts. In the 1st redemption photo shoot. Delta was eliminated for being the worst out of 4 models while Thylin was saved for having the best performance. *Episode 6 featured 4 models landed at the bottom and was in danger of being eliminated. Photo shoot guide (Jobs which got booked by models during the production doesn't count.) Episode 1: ' *'Challenge: 'Personal style (DIY) *'Main: 'Remake versions of SNTM, DNTM favorite photo shoots. *'Redemption: '''Portray animals. '''Episode 2: *'Challenge:' Runway for Blu *'Main': Covergirl *'Redemption: '''Beauty in bald'.' '''Episode 3:' *'Challenge: '''Street style *'Main: L'Officiel Magazine (Swimsuit) *'''Redemption: '''Zalora's lookbook. '''Episode 4: *'Challenge:' 'Extreme makeup. *'Main: 'Vogue Magazine (Gate to the paradise) *'Redemption: Lanterns Episode 5: *'Main:' V Magazine (Cactus beauty on Eiffel Tower) *'Redemption': Battle of elements, Supernatural. Episode 6: *''N/A (The models have to get booked for jobs).'' Episode 7: *i-D Magazine ( French beauty in the 60s) *Vanity Fair (Glasses and Future) *TRESemmé. *Max Factor. Jobs Episode 1: *'Givenchy '(Fiat-lux, Jerrica, Kojii, Rafaela) '' '''Episode 2:' *'Walmart '(Fiat-lux, Rafaela) Episode 3: *'Coach '(Fiat-lux) Episode 4: *'Dolce & Gabbana '(Fiat-lux) Episode 5: *'Prada '(Fiat-lux) Episode 6: *'Prada '(Thylin) *'Vera Wang '(Thylin, Samantha) *'Alexander McQueen '(Fiat-lux, Thylin) *'UNThinkable' (Fiat-lux, Samantha, Thylin) *'Maybelline '(Fiat-lux, Kelly-Ann, Thylin) *'Nike '(Tahnee, Vittoria)